


Haught Halestorm

by Metriosity



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metriosity/pseuds/Metriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had made out on couches, in storage closets but as yet have not had a first date. Nicole Haught aims to remedy that.</p><p>(Explicit rating for later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a WayHaught fiction.

The whole town knew. They had to. Nothing could ever be kept truly secret in this place. Waverly could feel eyes on her where ever she went. Judging stares, whispers cut short until she had passed. She raised her chin and strolled on as though the opinions of the Purgatory community didn’t matter to her. However, the battle to hold back tears or angry screams, was fought internally on an epic scale. 

Passing by Shorty’s Bar, now under the management of the vilest man she had ever known, other than Champ, she felt a lump well in her throat. She could hear the boisterous behavior going on within and ached to peek, to see what had become of the establishment she had come to know as home. But it was just one more thing to bury away, one more painful sword to an already full chest. 

She was almost passed the Bar when a cold voice cut through the already frozen air. 

“Well if it isn’t the girl that has this bleak little town all… a flutter.” 

Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep, chilled breath. The air stung her lungs and made her lips dry, but it was a welcome relief as it stemmed the urge to turn on her heels and throw all her weight into one, passionate smack to the smug face she knew was closing in behind her. 

“You Earps. You do love to be the center of attention.” 

Doing her best to neutralize her expression, Waverly turned and looked flatly at Bobo Del Rey. 

“Say’s the guy who can’t decide if he wants to look like a Rooster or Road-Kill.” 

She wanted to wipe the smug sneer from Bobo’s face. However, she knew in her heart that he could destroy her before she even twitched. 

“I should go give her some pointers on how to handle the Earps. From what I hear, she is a little clueless on our history together. Actually, she sounds clueless about pretty much everything “ He sneered and reminded Waverly of an over sized rat. 

“Go anywhere near her and I’ll…” 

“You’ll what Waverly?” His voice sounded as though a snake were passing across his tongue. “You’ll tell me off sternly?” He was laughing now and it began stripping away the last of her stockpiled resolve for the day. Her body began to shake and tears began to sting at her eyes. This fueled his reptilian laughter further. 

Waverly had always been proud of her ability to keep it together. But everything was changing around her faster than even her clever mind could keep up with. She knew in her heart that everyone had a breaking point. Hers was clearly about to happen in public, despite her best efforts to reign it in. 

“Is there a problem here?” It felt as though a warm blanket had suddenly been wrapped around Waverly’s heart. She smiled and took another deep, steadying breath. This time, mingled with the cold winter air, she could smell vanilla and strawberries. It was like summer was banishing away the bitter winter…


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suffering the presence of Bobo Del Rey, Nicole and Waverly plan their first date.

“Not at all Officer… Haught… Just two old friends, having a discussion.” The way he said her name, made Waverly seethe. It was as though he were rolling it around his tongue, debating the best way to make some lurid comment. He disgusted her and wanted to never hear him say her name again. He couldn’t have her. He would never have any part of her. Not after he had tried to take so much from Waverly already. Nicole was hers and that to her, was sacred. Something his vileness would never taint. 

“Wave, are you ok?” Nicole smiled softly at Waverly, but kept her eyes on Bobo. Waverly felt her heart swell at the protective way Nicole had stepped between the two. 

“I’d be better if this jackass took a nice long, permanent, walk out of town.” She narrowed her eyes at Bobo who simply grinned back. 

“Well as the new proprietor of this local landmark, that wouldn’t be very responsible of me now would it. Have to keep this fine establishment on the map.” Waverly began to taste bile in her throat, a rising bitter hatred that threatened to consume her. She made a step forward but felt a gentle touch on her arm. 

“Waverly, if your ‘discussion’ with Mr. Del Rey isn’t pressing, I need some more information about that matter we are trying to resolve.” Nicole had turned to face Waverly, and gave her a look that said “Just roll with it.” Behind her, Waverly could see Bobo trying to ascertain what they were talking about. His eyes trying to glean any snippet of information he could. 

“Yeah, we’re done.” She almost spat the sentence at Bobo, but kept her composure. 

Nicole turned back to Bobo and smiled a polite, official smile. “Excellent. Then Mr. Del Rey, you should probably head back inside. This winter air can cut through even that fine fur coat. Don’t want you catching your death out here.” Waverly smirked and thought that Bobo catching his death anywhere would be very welcome. 

As Waverly and Nicole began to walk away she could hear him chuckle to himself. “Oh Waverly, do give my regards to Willa. She and I will have to have that chat sooner or later.”

Waverly stopped dead in her tracks and gritted her teeth. The gentle pressure of Nicole’s hand on her lower back started her momentum again. But this time, she could feel tension in Nicole. Looking over, she could see that the Officer’s expression was set firmly to “I’ll kick his ass if he keeps this up.” It made Waverly smile knowing that Nicole was so protective of her. 

As they walked towards the Sheriffs offices, tentatively Waverly spoke, quietly enough so that only Nicole could hear. “So what is this matter we are trying to resolve?” 

The red heads features softened and a devious smile began to play on her lips “Whether dinner is at mine, or yours. Because, Miss Earp, we have yet to go on a date.” 

Waverly smiled, her heart beginning to race. A few months ago, this would have been the most outrageous thing going on in her life. But now, with everything else happening around her, these moments with Nicole were the most normal, comforting, genuine things she had. And she desperately wanted to hold on to it as tightly as she could. “Your place. Mine is becoming… Crowded.” 

As Waverly spoke she immediately felt guilty for the bitterness she felt towards Willa and Wynonna. The Heir, the long lost sister now returned. The delinquent, always on someone’s conversation topic. And then there was her. Though she tried hard to be valuable and wanted, having Willa back and the center of attention just made Waverly feel less important than before. 

They had stepped around the back of the Sheriff’s offices but Waverly had barely noticed. Nicole had stopped and was watching Waverly with cautious concern. “You need to talk about it?” 

“No. If I am sure of anything it’s that I do not want to talk about it. I don’t want to talk about Wynonna, or Willa or …” She almost began an angry rant about Revenants, Wyatt Earp, her father, the Stone Witch, her now absent 100 plus year old friend… But Nicole knew nothing about those things and Waverly wasn’t sure she was ready to divulge that information. Nicole was watching her, unsure of how to react. There was almost a look of pain in her eyes that Waverly was suffering and she had no idea how to remedy it. 

Waverly softened her tone and took Nicole’s hand in hers. Resenting the layers of leather and wool between them. “I just… Can we have dinner? Just you and me. Not you, me and my messed up family history.” 

After checking the coast was clear, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and rested her cheek on the top of Waverly’s head. “To me, you are all that matters. Your family and its history can wait. I promise. So how does tonight sound? Say, 7ish?” 

Waverly closed her eyes and smiled, ready to fall into Nicole and never let go. “Sounds perfect.” 

“I promise to be a perfect lady. I’ll even get you home before midnight.” Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head and leaned back, her arms still holding Waverly close to her. 

“Is that negotiable?” Waverly smirked as Nicole’s cheeks flushed. Nicole had been a perfect lady, mostly, since the day Waverly had met her. She had treated Waverly with care and had never tried to push Waverly beyond her comfort zone. Which had been a breath of fresh air to Waverly, who had often felt pressured by Champs affections since High School. 

Nicole could kiss the breath out of Waverly in a heartbeat, but she would always stop short of anything more. It drove Waverly insane. She was aching to find out what that next step would be. The sensation of their bodies moving together as they kissed made Waverly feel as though she were flying. She was ready, beyond ready, but Nicole’s hesitation, while adorable at first, was becoming too much to bare. 

The soft scrunching sound of boots on snow, immediately made them release one another. For Waverly it felt as though momentarily her heart was being torn out. From the look on Nicole’s face, she felt something similar. 

Dolls rounded the corner, his hands buried deep in his pockets, his head down as though lost in some particularly challenging thoughts. He could have walked past them both without even knowing they where there, had it not been for Wynonna barreling around the corner after him and almost colliding with Nicole. 

“Oh hey!” was all Wynonna could manage as she struggled to regain her footing. Dolls looked up, his eyes shifting between Waverly and Nicole. With a cordial, if not amused, nod to the pair, he continued walking towards the large official looking Suburban at the back of the lot. “Shit.” Wynonna frowned and glared after Dolls. “For a big guy, he throws tantrums like a baby. I’ll see you later Waves.” With that she took off after Dolls “You can’t ignore me forever. I swear, I didn’t know that was your donut!” 

Waverly stood grinning as Wynonna stumbled her way across the snowy parking lot. “So, 7ish. Me, you, dinner, dancing…”

“Woah, what now? I can do the me, you and dinner, but dancing? That’s asking a bit much there.” Nicole looked genuinely terrified at the thought, and to Waverly it was the most adorable expression she had seen yet. 

Standing on her tip toes, Waverly leaned up to place a light, teasing kiss on Nicole’s cheek. Quickly dropping back down and strolling away. Looking back, she winked at the flustered Officer. “Pick me up at 7. Dancing will be happening.” 

“Oh boy…”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Haught tries to get ready for her first date with Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Halestorm - Don't Know How to Stop

Chapter 3: 

Nicole had spent the entire afternoon pacing back and forth across the office. Waverly was joking, she had to be. Dancing? Nicole felt nauseous. Remembering the poor selection of potential romantic interests at her inner city High School, she had never learned how to dance when younger. Feeling more comfortable sprinting around a basketball court than swaying to music. And since then, she had always managed to avoid it. Waverly was the sort of woman who didn’t take no for an answer, which could be very appealing at the right time. But dancing, was not the right time. Ever. 

Finishing her shift at five, she rushed over to the local market to get everything she needed to make dinner. It seemed more challenging when faced with an entire store of food than she had originally anticipated. In fact the whole date seemed to be going that way. Stopping in front of the booze aisle, she found herself trying to stay upright. How was it that she could stand off against armed gunmen, but the prospect of a date with a 5’4” Waverly was causing panic. 

“She likes white wine. Or a decent beer.“ Nicole turned rapidly to see an amused Gus leaning against an end cap display of novelty Christmas mugs. 

“How? What? I…” Nicole stammered as Gus grinned widely.

“Doesn’t take a secretive government agent to figure out who has Waverly smiling like a fool the past few days.” Nicole felt her cheeks begin to burn and prayed silently for a chasm to open up under her feet. It wasn’t that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but this was all so new for Waverly that neither of them wanting the entire town telling them what they were, before they had even figured that part out yet. 

Nicole swallowed hard as Waverly’s closest relative beside Wynonna watched her with amusement. “Look sweetheart, you treat her right. That’s obvious. You keep that up and we are good. You’re a damn sight smarter than that last disaster, and a damn sight better to look at.” Where was that chasm when Nicole needed it? “Keep her happy and that girl will make your entire world worth living in.” 

“She already does.” It was a simple answer but one which Nicole meant with her entire being. Knowing Waverly, was incredible. Loving Waverly was a feeling that she couldn’t put words to. Gus seemed to be satisfied with her answer and gave Nicole a gentle pat on the arm.  
“Welcome to the family.” With that Gus walked away, leaving Nicole frowning in confusion. There was no guaranteeing that after tonight Waverly would even want a second date, let alone want Gus inviting Nicole into the family. But the gesture helped to calm the Officer down enough where a plan formed, where five minutes previously had been utter terror. 

Thirty minutes later, she was home. Despite her terror of dancing, she loved music, virtually any kind worked. Whenever home, she hit shuffle on her music player and let whatever came on take her away. Now, as she prepped dinner, Halestorm played out through her home: 

One speed, full speed that is all I need  
They can eat my dust,  
hell yeah, rock on  
Will you come along,  
Do I have your trust?  
It's a long way down,  
If you're getting this high  
When I say now,  
you had better hold on tight  
NOW!

She sang along as she switched between getting the dinner prepared and trying to figure out what she was going to wear. Waverly had only ever seen her in uniform or a hospital gown. Neither of which seemed appropriate tonight:

I don't know how to stop,  
I give it all I've got  
It's like my brakes are shot,  
I gotta have too much  
I don't know how to stop,  
Gets crazy but so what  
You know it's what you want so give it up  
And Don't be scared of how good it feels  
Tell me how good it feels,  
You know you don't want me to  
(I don't know how to stop)

She settled on an outfit that she hoped would make Waverly’s jaw drop, without looking like one of Bobo’s favored conquests. Checking the clock, she had enough time to shower, get ready and drive to the Earp Homestead. If she had given herself any longer, she would have had downtime to start doubting herself again. Setting a tight schedule would keep her mind from roaming. 

It was six thirty and she was ready, or as ready as she would be. Grateful to take her own car out for a change, rather than the Sheriffs Department vehicle, she felt immediately relaxed as she settled behind the wheel. Her car connected to her phone and more music blared through the speakers. Tonight she was most definitely Nicole. Not Officer Haught. She had left instructions that unless there was imminent threat of world destruction, she was not on call. Nicole wanted Waverly to get to know the real her, not the deputy. She had to know if Waverly was interested in the woman behind the badge. 

The drive seemed to take no time at all. A couple of times she had to remind herself that it would be embarrassing for a Sheriffs Deputy to be pulled over for speeding. She was 5 minutes early when she pulled up to the porch of the Earp Homestead, she would have been 15 minutes early, but noticing how fast she had driven, Nicole pulled over and waited a few minutes before heading up towards the house. 

Getting out of the car, she looked up to see Waverly leaning on the porch looking down at her with an expression of amusement. “You know you didn’t have to wait at the end of the drive right?” Nicole flushed and grinned.

“I told you, total gentlewoman tonight. If I had gotten here any sooner, I couldn’t be held accountable for my actions.” 

“Shame.” Waverly winked and stepped down from the porch into Nicole’s open arms. Their lips met, warmth instantly spreading through Nicole’s entire body, despite the bitter chill of the night air. Neither willing to end their embrace, but both longing to move on with their evening, they parted slowly. 

Stepping back she smiled shyly at Waverly. “No one has ever taken my breath away like you do.” She felt nervous for saying it, but it was the truth. And she would always be truthful with Wave. 

Waverly smiled softly and walked toward the passenger door “And the night is still young.” Nicole followed and opened the door to allow Waverly into the warmth of the car.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly get to Nicole's home for their date. So far so good.

Chapter 4: 

The drive to Nicole’s home took far longer than the drive to pick up Waverly. Nicole was in no rush to end the stolen glances at one another. Or the feeling of Waverly’s hand stroking hers when it rested on the shifter. Inside the confines of the car they were in a peaceful world of their own. Nicole could have driven on forever, lost in the heady scent of Waverly’s perfume as it filled the space between them. This was what bliss felt like, she was sure of it. 

By the time they reached Nicole’s house, a small, two-story, former farmhouse, the smiles they both wore were beginning to make their faces ache. Even though the air was frigid cold, they ambled slowly towards the house. Nicole’s arm around Waverly’s shoulder and Waverly tucked in tight against her. Looking up at the stars, Nicole smiled to herself, she couldn’t remember ever feeling so content. She had no doubt that there would be bumps in the road, but if things could feel this good just walking together, there was nothing they couldn’t overcome. 

Stepping into the house, they both removed their heavy winter gear, revealing themselves to one another for the first time. Nicole knew that no matter what, Waverly would look stunning. She was proved right. Wearing black, figure hugging leather looking leggings (which Nicole considered may have been painted on as no pants could be that well fitted) and a white halter which true to Waverly form stopped fairly high above her waist, Waverly was breathtaking. 

Nicole stared for what could have been seconds or an eternity, she had lost track of time. However she became keenly aware of the silence around her. Snapping from her daze she could see Waverly staring back at her, lips parted, eyes growing ever darker. She had achieved her goal. Feeling her bravado returning she shifted her hip, trying to get a reaction. 

Waverly was clearly impressed by the dark blue skinny jeans and backless waistcoat ensemble. She had originally considered putting a shirt under the waistcoat but as she looked in the mirror it occurred to her, that it wasn’t necessary. She had the figure and the confidence to pull this off. Waverly seemed to think so. 

“Hey, Waves…. I’m up here.” 

“Hmm? Oh!” Waverly blushing was now Nicole’s favorite thing on earth. It reached right to the tip of her ears and was incredibly endearing. If not criminally cute. 

Nicole smiled softly, reaching forward to tenderly run a finger along Waverly’s jawline. The shiver and dreamy smile in response sent electricity coursing through Nicole’s entire body. But now wasn’t the time. Waverly was more important to her than anything, and she couldn’t rush this. 

Taking Waverly’s hand she led her towards the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge she pulled out a bottle of wine and a beer. Holding them up towards Waverly “Ladies choice.” Wave smiled and took the wine from Nicole’s hand. 

“We’ll save the beers for our second date.” 

“So, you’re saying I’m in with a chance for a second date?” Nicole leaned back against the counter, crossing one leg over the other and resting back on her elbows. Waverly didn’t miss a beat, putting the wine on the counter and pressing herself against Nicole. 

“Oh, I’d say there is a very good chance.” 

Their lips found each other easily. A familiar sense of pleasure and safety running through them both. It was sheer instinct that prompted Nicole to lift Waverly up onto her hips, turn and sit her on the counter. Settling between Waverly legs, and running her hands up Waverlys back, into her hair. Their kiss deepened, becoming almost frantic. They had been stealing kisses in the Station, Car, wherever they could. But here, hidden away from the world there was no fear of anyone walking in on them. They were free. It was liberating but also terrifying. 

Nicole could feel herself losing control, her whole body ached to be nearer to Waverly. To make her feel as though Waverly were the only thing on Earth that mattered. Waverly was pressed tightly to her. Legs locked behind Nicole’s back, small moans escaping from her lips and traveling into Nicole’s. 

Waverly tightened her grip around Nicole’s waist with her thighs, arching her back to pull them as close as she could. Within seconds, Nicole had lifted Waverly from the counter and as gently as she could, despite the intensity of their embrace, laid them both down on the kitchen floor, her body pressed down on top of Waverly’s. Nails clawed into her bare back as she trailed her kisses down the side of Waverly’s neck. Paired with Waverly’s gasping moans, Nicole was feeling an intoxication she knew nothing else could ever replicate. Their hips began to grind rhythmically together. Waverly’s fingers dug deeper into Nicole’s back, almost pleading for them to be closer. 

She was completely losing control. There was a primal hunger that turned her blood to fire. It was like nothing she had ever felt before and for a moment she felt fear. That moment was all that was needed for the reality of the situation to sink in. This was her kitchen floor. Not the location she had planned, or even how the night was meant to go. 

Breaking their kiss she sat up abruptly, breathing heavily as she looked up to the ceiling, trying to compose herself. As she looked back down, a disheveled Waverly gazed back at her with a mixture of concern and hurt. It tore at Nicole’s heart to see her look so rejected. That wasn’t what she wanted. 

“I’m so sorry Wave. That wasn’t… This isn’t… I had plans… I… Shit. I can’t think straight.” 

“That makes two of us.” Waverly laughed softly as she sat up between Nicole’s legs and draped her arms around the tall red head’s shoulders. “As a planner, I totally love a good plan. But sometimes, like right now, winging it is totally acceptable.” 

“My kitchen floor isn’t acceptable Waves. Not for me and most definitely not for you. You deserve better.” Running her hand through her hair Nicole sighed “I just want to do things right. Not much of a gentlewoman if I don’t even get you close to a bed for our first time around…” 

“So where do you keep the bed around here?” Waverly winked and Nicole laughed. Cupping Waverly’s chin, she placed a brief, playful kiss on Waverly’s swollen lips. 

“Dinner first.” 

“And dancing?” 

“If I show you where the bed is, can we skip the dancing?” Nicole was only half joking.

“Now that is an interesting proposition.” Waverly smiled and slowly got to her feet. “You have a deal.” 

Nicole got to her feet and wrapped an arm around Waverly’s waist pulling her close. She didn’t want to get carried away again so placed a kiss on Waverly’s forehead. “Make yourself comfortable in the living room while I get dinner ready. Shouldn’t take long. 

Waverly grabbed the bottle of wine from the counter and strolled towards the living room. Without looking back she called “Good. When I see something I like I don’t want to wait.” 

Nicole’s jaw dropped as Waverly threw her own line back at her and smirked. “Touche.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is cooking, and Waverly is still determined to get that dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Halestorm - In your Room

Chapter 5: 

Nicole hit play on her iPod as she put the pan on the stove. Gathering the food she had prepared earlier from the fridge, she began cooking. It wasn’t anything fancy, just pasta. But it was a favorite back home so it seemed like a good way to go. 

She didn’t realize that she had started to sing along to the music playing:

You can be yourself  
You don't have to hide from me,   
I won't tell  
I know everyone you've ever trusted has let you down  
And you don't want to come out  
And show me, show me

She had a good voice, it was sweet and melodic but with an edge. She had never sung in front of anyone and until she turned to grab the cream from the fridge, and saw Waverly stood in the doorway that was how she had intended to keep it. Waverly held the wine, unopened, loosely in her hand, looking emotional in a way that Nicole couldn’t understand. 

“Please don’t stop.” Waverly’s voice was pleading, almost a whisper. Nicole blinked as she realized the lyrics she had been singing. She would never willingly deny Waverly anything. So she continued: 

A few pictures from your past  
And those walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
All you have to do is let me in your room

As she sang, nervously at first but gaining confidence as Waverly gazed at her adoringly, she crossed the distance between them. Taking Waverly in her arms. The youngest Earp lay her head against Nicole’s chest and clung to her: 

You know every part of me  
I let you in,   
I let you see  
All the dark and every color of my room  
Let me do that for you  
And tell me all about your past  
Why you painted those walls black  
Baby it's all right,   
You're safe in here with me  
Open up so I can see. 

She sang sweetly and earnestly, longing for Waverly to understand that while the song may have played randomly, the lyrics were from the heart. Her heart. She wanted Waverly to feel safe, to trust her, she would do anything to make her happy. 

She hadn’t even noticed that they had begun to sway together. Her eyes closed as Waverly held her tighter. They moved slowly, barely moving, but enough for Nicole to understand that this kind of dancing didn’t need to be terrifying: 

A few pictures from your past  
And those walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
An unopened letter from your dad  
A poster of your favorite band  
It don't matter I'll take every part of you  
All you have to do is let me in your room

As the song faded, Nicole looked down to see Waverly smiling at her. It was a dreamy smile, one that Nicole mirrored in response. “I knew I could get you to dance with me.” 

“I’d do anything for you.” It came out as a whisper before she could stop herself. But she didn’t regret it.   
For a second, it looked as though Waverly were torn between smiling and crying. She took a steadying breath and reached up to stroke Nicole’s cheek. “Dinner smells lovely.” 

Nicole stood motionless, trying to figure out what just happened, as Waverly began absentmindedly stirring the sauce that was beginning to burn. Shaking her head, Nicole turned to step behind Waverly, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I’m meant to do that.” 

Waverly leaned back into Nicole’s chest and said nothing. “Wave, what’s wrong?” still no response. Just a slight sniffle sound. “Ok, Wave, please.” Nicole’s tone was one of desperation as she turned off the stove and turned Waverly to face her. Waverly’s eyes were reddening as she fought to hold back tears. “I mean I know I’m not a pro but my singing can’t be that bad?” Waverly laughed briefly before succumbing to the emotion she had been fighting. 

Burying her face against Nicole’s chest she sobbed silently. Her body shaking. There was a moment of alarm that shot through Nicole like lightening. Panic that all of this was falling apart before it had even began. “Everyone leaves.” The words were muffled but Nicole could understand their meaning clearly. 

“Wave…” Her voice was soft and as comforting as she could manage. 

Large tear filled eyes gazed up at her. Even in sadness, Waverly was breath taking. Nicole stroked her cheek gently, waiting for Waverly to elaborate. 

“My Mom is gone, my Dad is gone. Wynonna and Willa left. Ok they came back but they left. Doc has gone… If you …” 

Nicole silenced Waverly with the softest, slowest kiss she had ever had in her life. She could taste Waverly’s tears, salty, against her lips. “I’m not going anywhere. Took my whole life to find you. Do you think I’d just walk away? No chance.” She smiled and wiped away the tears from Waverly’s cheeks. “Don’t you get it yet Waverly Earp?” Waverly frowned and shook her head. “You will. I promise.” With a final kiss Nicole slid her hands into Waverly’s and led her away from the kitchen. 

“What about dinner?” Waverly questioned. 

“I’m hungry for something other than food.”


	6. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner portion of their date is forgotten as Nicole and Waverly head upstairs.

Waverly was sure that Nicole’s house must have had stairs. How else could they have gotten to the second floor? She just didn’t remember ever going up them. Her mind was in a whirlwind. Only moments ago, she had felt complete despair at the thought she could one day lose this incredible woman and the feelings she inspired.   
No one had ever treated her with such gentle, pure and unconditional devotion. The way Nicole held her so close, singing lyrics to a song Waverly had never heard before, but seemed to have been written just for her, was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. She could feel Nicole’s heartbeat against her and the tranquility it brought was incredible. Then came the crushing realization that everything Waverly had ever cared about had left her. If that were to happen with Nicole, she questioned if she would ever recover. There would be no coming back from that. 

She felt silly for ruining the moment with her pained emotion, but true to form, Nicole didn’t let Waverly suffer. Instead, she took Waverly’s pain away like a white knight, riding in to rescue her from drowning. 

Now they were locked together, hands grasping to remove any trace of fabric between them. Waverly felt her skin burn in the most heavenly way possibly at every point that Nicole’s fingers touched. Her lips hungered for Nicole’s with a ferocity she never believed she had within her. 

They hadn’t even made it as far as the bedroom. Clothes lay scattered down the entire length of the upstairs hallway, the only light coming from a bright full moon, standing watch over the crisp white snow that covered everything in Purgatory. 

Waverly had her back pressed to a door as Nicole kissed, bit and licked her way down Waverly’s neck. She shivered at every touch, craving more as though her life depended on it. All fears forgotten as she locked her fingers into Nicole’s fiery red hair, crushing the other woman’s lips into Waverly’s burning skin. In a motion that left Waverly gasping in surprise and pleasure, Nicole spun her around, raising one hand high, against the door, pinning Waverly’s hand against it. Nicole’s other arm wrapped around Waverly’s waist, holding her close. 

The sensation was incredible. Waverly turned her head to the side, desperately searching for Nicole’s lips. The Officer obliged hungrily claiming Waverly’s tongue against her own. With her free hand, Waverly reached behind to once again entangle her fingers in Nicole’s hair. It felt so good, soft and fragrant. 

Nicole raked her nails across Waverly’s stomach, from sternum to belly button and Waverly was sure she would pass out. Her head felt light and her breathing was becoming ever more ragged. Despite the passion of their embrace, she could feel that Nicole was still hesitant. Afraid to take Waverly anywhere that she didn’t want to go. Waverly knew that it would be up to her to show Nicole that she trusted her to take her anywhere. Right now Heaven was on the horizon and Waverly was ready to take the grand tour. 

Slowly removing her fingers from Nicole’s hair, Waverly trailed them down Nicole’s arm until they rested atop the hand trailing its way across her abdomen. Lacing their fingers together, Waverly took control of the direction, guiding Nicole’s hand lower until she could feel the tips of Nicole’s fingers tentatively brush across the sensitive cluster of nerves that would send her crazy. It took one low, whisper of “yes, “ to give Nicole all the permission she needed to show Waverly just what she could do. Waverly couldn’t help herself, driving her hips back against Nicole’s as expert fingers worked magic upon her. 

To Waverly, sex had always been something to do, it passed the time and could be good. Sometimes. But she had never really felt satisfied. Not that kind of satisfaction that left you feeling completely helpless, unable to breathe, think, exist without feeling another flow of pleasure course through you. But as Nicole rhythmically ran her fingers through Waverly’s ever increasing wetness, Waverly felt as though nothing could ever make her as happy as she was at this moment. 

Gasping and moaning uncontrollably, Waverly felt her skin burn hotter and deeper with each passing moment. Hungry kisses met the skin of her neck and shoulders as she began to reach the peak of what she knew would be an epic climax. Her knees began to feel weak and she began to stagger. Nicole anticipated it easily, and slipped her thigh between Waverly’s leg, supporting her as she moved her fingers faster and firmer than before. 

Within seconds Waverly slumped forward, crying out to a God she never really believed in until now, Nicole’s arm holding her as she felt wave after wave of electricity fire through every nerve in her body. Despite the bitter winter outside, sweat glistened on their skin as Nicole held Waverly tight to her. 

Waverly barely knew who she was at that moment. She could have been a cloud for all she knew. What she did know was that she needed more. Fumbling for the door knob she opened the door to a tastefully furnished bedroom. “Yes” she thought, “not a closet. “

Turning in Nicole’s arms, Waverly gazed at Nicole. Her eyes were dark, lustful. Waverly struggled to regain control of her breathing. Their lips met again, as hungry as before, but now it felt deeper. Slower. Waverly had been afraid she wouldn’t know what to do, but this felt so natural to her that it was like breathing. 

Nicole’s legs made contact with the bed and she fell backwards, Waverly held tight to her and fell with the momentum. Landing with an “oomph” on top of Nicole, she took the opportunity to catch her breath. Pushing herself up just enough to gaze down at her lover, she was in awe of just how stunning she was. Her red hair fanned out perfectly beneath her, her eyes looking up at Waverly with adoration and hope. Her lips were glistening, parted slightly as she too fought to breathe. 

While Waverly was confident she knew what needed to be done, she didn’t want to appear that way. Nicole was her white knight, and enjoyed the part. Waverly enjoyed letting her. Feigning hesitation she looked nervously into Nicole’s eyes. “Show me.” She whispered. “I want to make you feel as amazing as I do right now.”   
“Oh Wave, I feel pretty incredible right now. It doesn’t need to be about me. This is for you.” 

“No, it’s not. It’s about us. Show me. Please.” She dropped the tone of her voice a little as she whispered “please” and felt Nicole shiver beneath her. 

Without any more words, Nicole guided Waverly’s fingers where she needed them most and began to show her the stroking motion that worked best for her. Nicole felt like silk beneath Waverly’s fingers, slick and soft, but with the heat of the sun. Waverly dropped her hip to add pressure to her hand, which caused Nicole to arch her back and take a fistful of blankets into her hands. “Oh Wave…” 

Waverly smiled, the same smile she gave to Nicole from her porch the day Nicole and Wynonna were kidnapped, as she built a steady rhythm, slowing to a teasing pace at times, which causing Nicole to beg for more. The thrill of knowing that Nicole needed her, ached for her, was like a drug. 

It took very little time for Nicole to collapse back on the bed, her eyes closed, her breathing ragged. Waverly took a moment to just watch her, the way her chest rose and fell, the bead of sweat running down her neck towards her collar bone. Her skin was flawless, her body perfect in every conceivable way. Waverly had never seen any one or any thing so beautiful. 

Curiosity began to creep at the edges of her mind, she wanted to know and experience so many things and she knew Nicole would guide her throughout. But for this, she wanted Nicole to let her take control. 

Shifting her weight she began to slide her way down Nicole’s body. She found the curve of her hip with her tongue and began to drag it slowly over Nicole’s soft skin. It shivered under her touch, making her feel more at ease. “Wave….. Mmmm” Nicole moaned, turning her head to the side and screwing her eyes shut tight, sighing and arching her hips to bring them closer to Waverly’s eager lips. 

She could feel Nicole’s muscles tense under her explorative tongue and it thrilled her to see this usually confident woman, completely under her control. Looking up she could see Nicole watching her with a pleading look. Begging Waverly not to stop with eyes that were filled with a fear that at any moment, Waverly would back out of her journey lower down Nicole’s body. 

Waverly slowed her pace again, teasing the moment out. She could feel the burning heat against her chin, telling her that Nicole was more than ready for her. It was exhilarating. She felt fingers flutter against her cheek and looked up to see Nicole’s expression had changed to one of concern. “Wave, if it’s too soon I…” her words were cut off as Waverly began to devour her. The taste was sublime. Sweet and addictive. Waverly couldn’t get enough. She was ravenous and Nicole was feeding her not only in body but in soul. The night was indeed young and she had no intention of stopping. An entire new world was open to her and from these few moments, she was completely sure she was at home here.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Halestorm - I Get Off

Chapter 7: 

Dawn was beginning to cast an orange glow across the bedroom. Nicole was exhausted but blissfully happy. It turned out that Waverly not only had a rabid curiosity but an insatiable appetite. Propped up against what was left of her pillows, the rest cast carelessly to the far corners of the room, she held Waverly to her chest, gently stroking her long brown hair. Her eyes closed, just content to lay there forever. 

“I get it.” Waverly whispered. 

“Hmm?” 

“Earlier. Yesterday. Whenever. You asked if I got it yet. I didn’t then, but I do now.” Waverly pushed herself up higher to bury her face against Nicole’s neck. “I love you too.” 

Nicole smiled to herself and kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “It’s crazy how much I love you.” 

“Or how much you love my crazy.” 

“That too.” 

They laughed together and clung a little tighter to one another. 

“If you mean it, that you really aren’t ever going anywhere, there are a few things I need to fill you in on. But that can wait until later. Waverly murmured sleepily. “For now, I think we both need a power nap.” 

Nicole frowned, but Waverly couldn’t see. The explanations she was looking for always seemed to be scheduled for later. But as she lay with Waverly in her arms, warm, content and happy, she was ok accepting that. She wasn’t going anywhere. Hell itself would have to drag her away and she wouldn’t go easily. 

Grateful that she had a day off, she fell into an easy sleep, the beat of Waverly’s heart against her chest counting a steady rhythm with hers. 

She couldn’t say what woke her, but it wasn’t alarming. It was a natural, slow waking sensation unlike anything she was used to. Nicole prided herself on being alert at all times. But waking this way was better than she had expected. Her arms were empty, and there was no additional weight in the bed but her own. Sitting up slowly she looked around the room and could find no sign of Waverly.   
“Wave?” Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and propping herself up further she winced. Her body ached all over. The memories of how she had strained virtually every muscle she had came rushing back and she smiled. Slowly getting out of bed she reached for her sweats and a tank top that she kept beside the bed. Neither were there. 

Grabbing another pair of pants and a sweater from the closet she opened her bedroom door to hear music playing from the kitchen downstairs. It was odd as it was the same band playing as when she had danced with Waverly the night before, and she was sure the shuffle couldn’t be that random. 

Heading down to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes drifted to meet her. Peering around the kitchen door she was pleasantly surprised to see Waverly dancing, wearing her sweatpants and shirt, while flipping pancakes: 

There's so much left unspoken  
Between the two of us  
It's so much more exciting  
To look when you can't touch  
You can say I'm different  
And maybe I'm a freak  
But I know how to twist ya  
To bring you to your knees.

Waverly was dancing in a way that Nicole found her knee’s giving in again. “No one should look that sexy while making pancakes.” She thought. Propping herself against the doorframe she was content to watch: 

I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
Give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's a give and take  
Kind of love we make  
When the line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off

Nicole smiled as she watched Waverly. Convinced that she had to know that Nicole was watching, Nicole couldn’t take her eyes off of the youngest Earp sister. She was hypnotizing. 

“You’re awake!” Waverly’s voice was bright and cheerful, like sunshine. It snapped Nicole from her daze and she grinned sheepishly at being caught watching. Turning off the stove Waverly ran into Nicole’s arms. Nicole couldn’t help but smile as it reminded her of their first kiss.   
“Well good morning to you too.” Nicole murmured between kisses. “I can totally get used to this.” 

“Mmm, me too. But first, breakfast. I’m starving! We kinda skipped dinner.” Waverly winked as she took Nicole’s hand and led her to the table. “I hope you don’t mind. Last night you said to make myself comfortable, so I did.” 

Nicole smiled and tugged playfully at the hem of the tank top Waverly had commandeered. “Nope, I don’t mind at all. It looks good on you.” 

“I took over your iPod too. I liked that song from last night. Wanted to hear more.” Her words were cut off as she began chewing through a stack of pancakes as though it were her first meal in weeks. Nicole had to admit, she was freakishly hungry after last night. They ate in virtual silence, exchanging glances at one another as often as they could. 

With breakfast demolished Waverly stood and went for the sink. Nicole smirked and cut her off. Sliding her fingers just below the waist of her stolen sweatpants, she brushed her knuckles across Waverly’s hips. “The dishes can wait.” Tugging Waverly towards her she leaned down to tenderly kiss Waverly’s maple syrup flavored lips. “Mmmm delicious.” 

“Aren’t you meant to wait twenty minutes after eating before doing anything strenuous?” Waverly questioned between giggles. 

“That’s swimming baby.” 

“Oh. Well then, carry on.” Waverly winked as Nicole raised the tank top over her head and discarded it on the floor. 

“Count on it.”


End file.
